The Promotion
by mrspendragon
Summary: A young servant of Camelot, Charlotte Hill, is promoted to serve on the Knights of Camelot after Gwen moves up to take care of Uther. Forced to handle Gwaine's morning moodiness and Percivals strange behaviour may lead to a whole new rcival/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Merlin and all characters associated with it.

I have now got a wonderful Beta reader by the name of **GypsyBlaze**. She is just amazing. I am so grateful for the amount of work she is putting in to keep this story in great shape. So please go onto her page, check out her stories especially **Heart of Darkness**, which I am currently reading and enjoying. She deserves a whole lot more credit for taking on this story to Beta read.

As per usual, please **review**. The more reviews the quicker I'll update. So really it's up to you to keep this story going.

As always, do enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

With love,

mrspendragon

* * *

><p>The servants who live and work in the Kingdom of Camelot are treated with the utmost respect. Thank you very much. There may be a few who might not get on so well with their masters, but overall there is a sort of pleasant feeling when working in the King's headquarters, especially whilst preparing for a feast.<p>

Beneath the beauty and calm atmosphere of the Palace rests the tired faces of the Camelot maids working extra shifts to prepare for the upcoming Banquet. However, some of the maids have the easier life working in the quarters of the King and his son, Prince Arthur. Guinevere was an example of one of those lucky maids.

Gwen was the maidservant to the Lady Morgana from a very young age, and over the years the two became close friends. That relationship was destroyed however, when Morgana turned on Camelot causing King Uther to fall into a complete daze unable to control his kingdom.

His son Arthur was left in charge. With Morgana gone, Gwen was offered the job of watching King Uther who was in need of constant surveillance. The news of Gwen's promotion was spread through the halls of the castle, from servant to servant and although they were all happy for Gwen there was bigger news at hand. Another maid would have to take Gwen's previous position.

In the days leading up to the Banquet, Gwen received numerous letters from willing maids offering themselves up to receive the new role in the castle. Gwen was flustered; she needed to make a decision fast before Gaius got on her back.

Sighing she sat herself down at the rusty table in her small cabin in Camelot village. Flicking through numerous pages of _'Please Gwen'_ and _'I'll work longer hours'_ was tiring for the young maid. She was just about to leave when she heard someone knock on her door gently.

"I'm not taking any more applications," she called to the waiting guest. Preparing herself for a crying sob and hateful slogans, Gwen moved towards her bed hoping to avoid the dramatic tears of one of the maids, instead she heard a small laugh.

"Gwen, don't be silly!" A small voice cried from behind the wooden door. "I don't want that silly job, I came to see you".

Gwen relaxed slightly, recognizing the voice. Charlotte Hill, the young maid who worked in the horse barracks peaked through the small gap in the door. Gwen smiled slightly walking towards the girl, when she opened the door she was greeted with a large hug.

"Gwen, how are you?" beamed the young girl. At first glance you would not assume for her to be a maid. Her flowing strawberry blond hair was braided in a beautiful plat that immediately highlighted the blue in her eyes. However, once you move her eyes towards her clothing the title of _'maid'_ becomes evident. Unlike Gwen who dressed in fitted clothing, Charlotte covered herself in old hand me down from her older brother who moved to another town. The baggy oversized clothing made her petite figure seem all the more invisible.

Charlotte smiled brightly at Gwen. No matter what condition she lived in or was forced to work in, the girl would always smile.

"Hello Charlotte!" Gwen replied brightly. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well" she replied with equal enthusiasm. "Except those Knights always leave the horses in a complete wreck when they return from hunting, and I'm forced to groom each one, it takes so long!"

Gwen felt for the young maid. She always said that Charlotte had one of the toughest jobs in Camelot.

"Never mind me" She shrugged as she made her way towards Gwen's desk. "Look at all this! I feel sorry for you Gwen, all those maids. Besides you do realize that all they want is to get up _close and personal_ with the Knights, especially Arthur." Gwen frowned at the idea; she was not fond of other women flaunting themselves in front of her Prince. Charlotte noticed her frustration.

"Oh Gwen don't fret, Merlin is the only servant allowed to be in Arthur's chambers." She beamed and Gwen couldn't help but smile back, she always felt at ease around Charlotte.

"Still Charlotte, it's so difficult!" She frowned in frustration.

"Yes it is, look at this stuff...'_please Gwen'_ that is ridiculous, obviously they don't understand the purpose of being a maid - especially one at that level. There is a lot of responsibility, am I right Gwen?"

Gwen yawned in response. "And tiring," she added in looking down at the applications. "There is a lot here Charlotte and nobody makes the cut," Gwen sighed in frustration.

"Yes and I wish I could help you Gwen, but I really have to go back to work," she piped in eagerly.

"Haven't you just started your break Charlotte?" The girl nodded in response as she made her way towards the door.

"Honestly I just wanted to come see you Gwen, besides you don't have _breaks_ when you work for the King, well at least you're not exactly supposed to." Gwen smiled at the girl's working ethic; Gaius was always impressed by Charlotte's eager attitude to work.

"I'll see you later." She beamed waving her hand towards Gwen.

"I'll come visit you later on," Gwen called turning back towards the applications. Who was she supposed to choose, nobody was good enough for the spot.

Charlotte's voice echoed in Gwen mind_. 'You don't have breaks when you work for the King'._

It hit Gwen like a large rock had just fallen on her head.

Charlotte was perfect for the job.

Before she realized what she was doing Gwen leaped after the girl.

Charlotte was skipping up towards the horse stables in a daze greeting her neighbours with a wave on her journey. When she approached the stables she waited for a loud neigh to greet her, but when she heard nothing she sighed with worry.

As she tuned into the stables she was greeted by one of the knights of Camelot.

"Excuse me, Sir." She squeaked smiling brightly at the gentleman in front of her. The knight jumped at the voice and turned towards the girl. He nodded his head at her presence.

"I was beginning to think these horses where left alone." He remarked, his husky voice echoing across the room.

"Sir, my apologies. I was just visiting my friend Gwen." He nodded turning back to the horses. Charlotte was overwhelmed by the presence of a knight, especially one who spoke to her with such calmness.

She always found Knights interesting. Their entire attire was remarkably fascinating; she opened her mouth to ask him a question when she heard Gwen screaming her name from afar.

"Charlotte!" Gwen called towards the girl. Charlotte beamed and gestured towards Gwen.

"I've got great news" Gwen called leaping on the young girl. She was shocked when she noticed the night Percival staring at the girl curiously.

"Sir, forgive my behaviour" She frowned turning her head to the ground. The knight Percival laughed slightly.

"Gwen, don't be ridiculous, how have you been?" He asked kindly. Gwen arched her head towards the Knight curiously.

"I'm good and you?" She asked in a hush whisper.

"Quite fine, I was just about to go on a hunting trip, Arthur sent me to make sure the horses were prepared." He smiled towards Charlotte. "Would you mind preparing them?"

Charlotte was staring curiously at the Knight. He was extremely handsome. The little hair he had was a slight shade of blond; Charlotte wondered why it was so short. In a daze she jumped when Gwen shoved her in the rib cage with her elbow, Charlotte was too astonished to notice both characters staring at her oddly.

"Y-yes" She nodded ignoring Gwen's gaze.

"Perfect" He replied beaming down at both young maids. He nodded his head in approval and turned to leave. Charlotte stared absent-mindedly at the Knight as he walked past her.

"I have great news, Charlotte!" Gwen said pulling Charlotte's gaze from the Knight.

"Oh! What is it Gwen?" Charlotte asked curiously. Gwen pulled the girl further into the stables cautious that nobody overheard them.

"I've decided who will replace my previous job" Gwen said enthusiastically. Charlotte smiled half heartedly towards the maid.

"You!" Gwen beamed pulling Charlotte into a large embrace. "You're perfect for the job. I can trust that you will do your work." Charlotte smile faded for the first time in all the history that Gwen knew the girl.

"I can't work up...There!" Charlotte said shaking her head in disgust. "They won't approve of me, Gwen"

"Don't say that, honestly Charlotte you will be amazing!" Gwen said lifting Charlotte head with her hand. "Besides, you will be waiting on the knights of Camelot" Gwen added slyly. Charlotte frowned disapprovingly.

"Gwen...I don't think-"

"Charlotte I chose you for a reason. You are the only person I can trust at such a position. Please say yes or else I'll have to choose another maid who I'm sure will murder for the job" Charlotte laughed at Gwen's pleas.

"OK fine, I'll do it for you. But, can I stay working in the stables...I can do both!" Gwen sighed putting both her hands onto the young girls shoulders.

"Yes you can do both. But if you feel like it's too much, tell me straight away. You're too young to have to do all that work." Charlotte pulled away in frustration eying her new boss.

"Too young! Gwen I'm seventeen! I'm only a year younger than you!" Gwen laughed at her anger.

"Charlotte, you're almost as funny as Merlin" Both girls laughed loudly, their voices echoing through the stables.

"I'm sorry Charlotte must I must return to the King." Gwen said thoughtfully. Charlotte nodded in response aware of Gwen's duties.

"I must tend to these horses for the Prince"

Both girls embraced before going their separate ways. Gwen informed Charlotte that she will start her new duties tomorrow morning at the break of dawn. The girl expected such a time, working in the stables requires waking up early in the morning just before all the maids, Charlotte knew she could fit in her horse duties as well as her new job requirements.

To prepare the horses was a simple duty, what was difficult was cleaning them when the Knights return from their hunting. At that point Charlotte found herself working at least an hour on each horse, which was a lot of work considering there were eight horses in the stable.

Charlotte finished her job relatively quickly relieved that she spent those extra hours brushing each horse in the early hours of the morning.

The armour was always the hardest job for a girl of such a small frame. Although she was seventeen, she had the body of a fifteen year old, luckily she could hide behind large baggy clothing she wore whilst grooming the horses.

When she finally finished with the horses she stood back to analyze her handiwork. Yes, she was happy with her effort.

At that moment the Prince and a hand full of knights arrived at the stables, chattering amongst the air.

Prince Arthur was gorgeous. There was just something about him that made women swoon in his presence.

If only they knew of Gwen.

It is obvious when he looks at her; it's as if there are no other women on his mind. Charlotte has told Gwen of this a number of times but she always receives the same response. "Nothing can happen" Gwen would say. Charlotte sighed at the thought.

Charlotte turned back towards the horses pulling out a brush to look occupied when the Prince approached. He smiled widely towards the young girl. Charlotte who was always smiling curtsied.

"Your Highness, your horses are prepared for your trip" She said gesturing towards the stallions.

"Thank you Charlotte" He said in response. The girl paused in confusion shocked that the Prince knew her name.

"And congratulations on the new position, I'm sure you'll do a great job" Charlotte continued to stare as the Prince addressed her kindly.

He gestured towards the knights who all walked forward and received a horse each. Charlotte stood up the back untying the last horse.

"Congratulations" A deep voice said from above Charlotte. She arched her head towards the voice and smiled widely when she was greeted with the knight Percival. "I Suppose I will be seeing a lot more of you in the castle?" He asked taking the horse from Charlotte's grasp.

"Yes, I assume so" She replied brightly.

"I'm glad" was all he said as he left the stable. Charlotte stood in shock but couldn't help but smile at his response.

"Close your mouth missy" She heard from behind her. She turned and was greeted with a smiling Merlin. He was carrying a large bag which without doubt belonged to the Prince.

"Merlin!" She beamed hugging him around the supplies. He smiled brightly attempting to remove one of his hands to embrace her but was unsuccessful when the bag dropped on his foot.

"Ouch!" He cried. Charlotte burst into hysterics moving towards the back of the stables. "Luckily I prepared a horse for you Merlin"

She pulled out a black stallion that was primped and ready to hunt. Merlin almost leaped on her with joy.

"Thank you Charlotte, where would I be without you?" He screamed in delight. "Wait until Arthur... damn it, I better go" He tied his bag onto the mount before he tugged the horse out of the stables.

"I owe you one Charlotte...Oh I can't wait until we work together" He called from outside. Charlotte smiled at the servant boy, glad of her friendship.

Charlotte sighed happily. Maybe working in the castle wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Please leave your thoughts in a review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I don't own Merlin or the characters.

Hello everyone, so glad and overwhelmed by the response of the previous chapter, and due to that I have updated straight away.

I want to dedicate this chapter to** AufCat**, **prettywhitty**, **Little Miss Demeanor **and **moon-over-mountain** all of which were the first to review this story, so thank you guys for the support.

And of course thank you to my wonderful Beta reader **GypsyBlaze**, this girl is just amazing for taking her time to beta read this story.

Do read and **review**, the more reviews the better chance I'll update

Enjoy,

mrspendragon

* * *

><p>The sounds of birds tweeting and the leaves rustling woke a young Charlotte just before dawn. She moved from her bed stretching and yawning while she prepared some food for the day ahead.<p>

Tip toeing to her bed, she quickly dressed and made her way out the door careful not to wake her mother who was sleeping in the other room. Charlotte's parents lived and worked in Camelot, her father worked the night shifts in the castle kitchen whilst her mother focused on embroidery as a career.

With the news of Charlotte's promotion, the young girl was overwhelmed with hugs and kisses from her parents and close friends, all ecstatic for the news. Charlotte, on the other hand, felt calm about starting her new job; she felt there was little to worry about.

"It couldn't be that hard," she said, walking through the dark pathway towards the stables. Over the hills the sun was nowhere to be seen, Charlotte sighed in relief she must have at least a half an hour before the dawn breaks.

Hurrying to the stables the young girl combed and cleaned the horses. Luckily she stayed up late cleaning the livestock after the Prince's hunting trip or else she would find that she was losing time to complete the job.

When she found that the horses were prepared she moved and began to clean up the manure. Glad to see that there was little to be seen.

She was just about to head back home when she heard Gwen's voice calling her from afar.

"Charlotte!" Gwen called in a hushed whisper. Charlotte smiled back at the young girl welcoming her into the now cleaned stables.

"I'm very impressed," Gwen said shocked. "I wasn't expecting you to have the whole place cleaned before I got here," Gwen was overwhelmed with joy. Charlotte was perfect for the new job, her work ethic was extraordinary.

"Yes well, I really want to stay working with the horses," She beamed up at her boss. Gwen shrugged lightly resting an arm over her shoulder as they began walking towards the castle.

"Gwen, the Prince knew my name," Charlotte said staring blankly at the path ahead. Gwen shook her arm on Charlotte's shoulder laughing.

"Well why wouldn't he! You are basically as important as Merlin," she laughed.

"Yes, but how did he find out I had gotten the job?" The young girl asked curiously. Gwen blushed a crimson red colour and turned her head away from Charlotte. The girl burst into hysterics.

"Oh Gwen, well I'm glad you told him," She said her voice in a whisper. Gwen turned her head back to the girl smiling.

"I can always count on you, can't I Charlotte," she beamed as they made their way towards the large steps of the castle.

The steps were a dark greyish kind of colour that Charlotte always found to be beautiful. The other maids used to say things like _'you wouldn't say that when you have to climb them 24/7'_. Charlotte always found herself laughing at their complaints, knowing that they were completely unaware of their beauty.

Charlotte smiled brightly up at the palace.

"It is beautiful," Gwen said absentmindedly. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"It is fantastic," Charlotte said enthusiastically. "I'm excited but I'm nervous at the same time," Gwen laughed at the girl's words.

"Well you are working for the knights of Camelot Charlotte, why wouldn't you be nervous?"

Charlotte was just about to reply when she heard a loud cry from behind her.

"Wait up!" The young man said running towards the girls. Merlin was always fascinating no matter what condition he was in. Both girls smiled warmly at the boy.

"Merlin!" Gwen called greeting the boy with a hug.

"I almost didn't wake up," he said moving to give Charlotte an embrace. "Gaius forgot to wake me," he cried. "If Arthur woke up and I wasn't there to give him his breakfast there would be _war_ in Camelot!"

The girls laughed loudly at the boy as they turned and made their way up the steps. Merlin curved towards Charlotte patting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Charlotte shook her head lowering her head to follow her feet up the steps.

"Well, you got the easy job," he said running up a few steps before them. "I have to tend to the Prince," he called running ahead. "Which means, I need to be a half hour early."

As they watched him go Charlotte felt a tightening feeling in her stomach.

"I'm scared Gwen," she cried turning towards the girl. "I can't do this!"

"If Merlin can do it, then you _definitely _can" Gwen smiled down at the girl. Charlotte felt slightly better, but she shrugged off any other feelings knowingly aware that she cannot turn back now.

As they made their way through the castle doors they noticed the halls were awfully quiet. The usual chatter and clanging of dishes was not heard amongst the walls causing Gwen to feel slightly on edge.

"What's the matter, Gwen?" Charlotte asked

"Nothing, it's just really quiet," Gwen sighed. "We must be earlier than usual."

From the distance the sun was breaking through the clouds signifying that dawn was coming. Gwen hurried her pace through the halls whilst Charlotte followed trying to match her speed.

"Ok Charlotte, I'm going to give you this list." Gwen stated pulling out a piece of parchment. "I need to go see the King so I'm leaving this with you. It has a list of all of your duties that you must complete. Don't worry it's not much. I really need to go but when you have given the knights their breakfast, come and see me."

And then she was off leaving Charlotte alone in the castle halls with a large piece of parchment which without doubt held her faith.

She pulled open the paper to reveal the message inside.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I thought this list might make your life a whole lot easier, I wish someone gave me one when I had your job._

_Anyway below is a list of all the duties you must complete on a regular basis in the morning time. Good Luck _

_-Go to the kitchens and tell the kitchen hands to prepare breakfast for the knights._

_- One by one visits the knights with their breakfast. Knock once and then enter. Open the curtains and leave the breakfast by their bed. Don't speak unless spoken to._

_Once you have completed these chores come find me in the King's chambers where I will inform you of your duties for the rest of the day._

_Much love_

_Gwen_

Charlotte smiled in relief glad that there was little to do on the list, however a part of her was dreading visiting Gwen later on.

As she made her way towards the kitchen she tried her best to ignore the whispers and glares from the passing maids. She knew that the news of her promotion would spread around fast but there was a part of her that wished that at least some of the maids would be happy for her, yet almost each one had turned a small shade of green. All the while Charlotte smiled.

"Good morning" She would call to the passing maids and in return she would receive a quick "Hi' or a small nod.

Charlotte didn't let it get to her. Her father always taught her to respect others - even her enemies.

The kitchen was full or chefs and servants all working hard to prepare meals for the sleeping knights and royalty upstairs. There was a lot of hustle and bustle and many had sweat rolling down their heads with tiredness. That was when she noticed her father. He was a beefy man, tall and round yet his huge personality replaced any first impression one would have of him.

"Charlotte!" he called with a loud roar startling one of the kitchen hands. Charlotte moved towards her father hugging him tightly.

"Good morning Father!" she beamed.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've prepared the knights meals just on time for you," He said with a yawn. "And when you've taken them I can get some sleep...hopefully."

Charlotte smiled patting him on the arm. "Thank you father," she said smiling.

Sighing she turned to the nicely prepared meals on the tables. One of the maids was placing them on a cart like contraption, one that Charlotte wasn't too familiar with.

"You push it Charlotte," her father informed her, she smiled politely back up to him.

As Charlotte left the kitchen to begin her rounds she noticed that she had no idea where the knight's chambers were. That was going to be a problem.

Frustrated and confused she was forced to ask one of the maids for directions and although she pointed her to the east of the castle she had a slight feeling that she was leading her to the wrong place. She decided to focus on her intuition and go towards the doors she thought was one of the knights.

She hesitated a moment before knocking just as Gwen instructed. When she heard nothing, she entered the room cautiously. She left the cart outside as she made her way into the room shutting the door with one hand while she held a plate of food in the other.

Eyes wide with fear, she began slowly walking towards the sleeping figure in the bed praying that it was one of the knights.

Moving swiftly and slowly Charlotte stood beside the sleeping figure checking that it was one of the knights of Camelot. Just her luck she recognised the man to be Gwaine.

Sighing she stepped back, placing the food neatly on the table close to his bed. She sighed in relief at her handiwork.

There was something else she needed to do before she left.

'_Open the curtain' _Gwen's voice hushed in her mind. Charlotte turned quietly and made her way towards the curtains pulling them open with a sweep. The voice she heard was not a pleased one.

"Why! It's still dark outside," she heard Gwaine speak loudly from beneath the pillow on his head. Charlotte turned towards the window that was shining brightly from the penetrating sunlight; it was definitely not dark outside.

She stood there in silence unsure what to do or say.

"Gwen why!" he barked again.

"I'm not Gwen," She said and immediately she regretted it. Gwaine removed the pillow from his head and sat up reaching to his side to retrieve his sword. Charlotte stood back anxious of what was to come. Gwaine only eyed her suspiciously pointing his sword at her face.

"Who are you?" He asked. Charlotte hesitated before she spoke.

"Charlotte Hill," she said. Gwaine relaxed his shoulder slightly.

"Oh, that's right the new servant," He said moving forward to drop his sword on a large amount of clothing.

"I'm Gwaine," he said falling back onto the pillow with a thump. Charlotte was about to reply when she heard a loud snore. She decided she would return to Gwaine later on, she didn't want to anger him any further.

Some of the knights weren't as dreadful in the morning as Gwaine was.

Lancelot and Elyan were extremely kind to Charlotte, greeting and congratulating her on her new job as she gave them their breakfast. Sir Leon didn't even stir as she made her way into his chambers; she was glad that she hadn't run into another knight like Gwaine.

Charlotte left Leon's room and glanced down at the plates of food only to notice that one remained. She stood there for a moment thinking back to the knights and who it was she had visited, she couldn't put her hand on who was next. She moved to the next room and stared blankly at the door unaware of who lied inside. She knocked once and entered with caution, once again holding a dish of food in her hand.

She noticed the bed was empty as she set the food on the side table next to the bed. She began to worry as she made her way towards the curtains. She paused in shock as she noticed the curtains were already opened.

"Damn," she whispered to herself turning around frantically. "I'm late, on my first day!" She cried.

"I think I can forgive you," she heard from behind her. She paused when she recognised the voice. Sir Percival.

"I am sorry," she cried in humiliation not turning to look at the man.

"It is ok, it is only your first day after all," he said walking towards her so he could see her face. Charlotte moved away avoiding his penetrating stare.

"I was lost," she admitted and it was the truth, she really had no idea where the knight's chambers were.

He laughed lightly moving towards her. She braced herself for a smack or a push for her tardiness but instead she was greeted by Percival's lingering hand lifting her chin up to face him. The young girl blushed, desperately trying to ignore the hollow pit that had just formed in her stomach.

"I'm starving," he said removing his hand from her face. Charlotte instantly felt as if half of her was missing as he began to walk towards the food. She smiled all the same.

"Forgive me Sir," she said moving towards the door. "But I must return to work," She smiled before curtsying lightly.

"If you're looking to handle Gwaine," He said between bites. "Then don't open the curtains," She stared blankly at the man. He only smiled.

"I had to learn the hard way," he said turning to his food once again.

Charlotte left quickly moving towards the King's chambers in a rush. When she finally reached Gwen she smiled warmly at the woman sitting by the King's bed reading him a story.

"Gwen, what are you-" Charlotte began, but was interrupted by a loud hush from Gwen. Sighing Charlotte moved towards the window looking down at the now awake Camelot.

"It's a beautiful view," Gwen said coming up behind her. The King was asleep peacefully on the bed where Gwen had left him.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. Uther had the most amazing view. The village looked alive and calm from this sight, everyone was busy doing something. Charlotte sighed when her eyes reached the stables, how she wished she could sit with her horses now.

"How was your first morning?" Gwen asked concerned for the young girl.

"You could have told me about Gwaine!" Charlotte said. "He nearly killed me!" Gwen laughed quietly careful not to wake the King.

"Oh yes Gwaine, he is rather grumpy in the morning," Gwen recalled with a sigh.

"Right here is what I need you to do now, go retrieve all the laundry and armour from the knights and well you know the drill, you must clean and prepare them before morning." Charlotte sighed making her way to the door.

"Be careful with Gwaine, he likes to flirt and let's just say he isn't very good at it." Charlotte laughed leaving Gwen with the King. Smiling she made her way towards the knights chambers purposely avoiding Gwaine's room.

She knocked on Sir Leon's door and was greeted with a loud growl. Sighing Charlotte entered to retrieve his laundry.

"Excuse me Sir, I wish to retrieve your armour," Sir Leon turned at the voice and smiled, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Gwaine" He said with a yawn. "You must be Charlotte!" he beamed happily; Charlotte merely smiled in response moving forward to retrieve his armour and laundry.

"Excellent breakfast" he said holding out his empty plate. Charlotte lifted it from his grasp with one hand whilst the armour lay restlessly over her shoulder.

"Percival was right about you," He said as if almost to himself. "You do have a wonderful smile." Charlotte blushed turning towards the door. She thanked Leon as she left the room.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Leave your thoughts in a review. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I_ do not own Merlin or anything assosiated with it.

Hey Guys, so new chapter is now up!

So due to the overwhelming response to this story I am now dedicated to update once a week, maybe even more! SO if you want me to do that then please let me know in a review.

Of course where would I be without my beta reader **GypsyBlaze**. She makes sure everything is in order before it goes out to you guys.

For those who are interested my tumblr is merlinhotness(dot)tumblr(dot)com check it out, it's filled with Percival images as well as the other knights. I like to go on there to get some inspiration .

Also I will be following with the time line of season 4 now only because it makes my life a whole lot easier.

Any who, please send me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.

With love

mrspendragon

* * *

><p>"Charlotte! Wake up!" Somebody was shaking her, and she didn't care who or what it was, she just wanted them to stop so she could go back to sleep.<p>

Charlotte Hill, the new servant to the cocky, arrogant, kind and sweet Knights of Camelot was suffering severely from her first week on the job. Yes, she was grateful for the honour of serving King Uther's Knights, yet there was still a part of her that wished she was back grooming the horses.

"What..." she groaned turning and pulling a pillow onto her head. "Leave me alone." In reply she received another rather aggressive shake.

"Have you forgotten what day it is, Charlotte?" She recognised the voice instantly especially with the harsh tone added to the mix.

"Charlotte Hill!"

"OK OK! Calm down Gwen." Charlotte replied pulling the pillow from her face, the sharp light of the morning hit her hard and she fell back down, her head thumping against the mattress.

"It's the Prince's Birthday!" Instantly Charlotte froze. She was overwhelmed in the past few days chasing after the Knights of Camelot, especially Gwaine who found it amusing to torment her; sometimes she really just wanted to slap him.

"Oh no!" Charlotte bellowed jumping from her bed. She ran to fetch her clothes, jumping into her outfit without even tying up the corset at the back. Gwen had recently given Charlotte some of her old clothing. Charlotte was overwhelmed with joy as she received the gifts.

Today Charlotte threw on Gwen's old yellow dress as she ran to grab a quick snack before heading towards the castle.

"Charlotte, it's ok. You're only a half hour late." Charlotte spat the water she was swallowing out of her mouth instantly.

"A...Half hour?" Gwen nodded turning towards the door.

"I know you're overwhelmed, but tomorrow you should get a break, I promise" And then she left, leaving a shocked Charlotte standing with a slice of bread and an empty glass of water in her hands.

Charlotte immediately made her way towards the castle toggling all she had to do in her head along the way. She realised she had to get all the Knights breakfast, get the armour ready and still groom the horses. She was in for a rough day.

A quick visit to the kitchens saw Charlotte greeting her father hurriedly before grabbing the tray of food and making her way towards the Knight's chambers.

Gwaine was the first Knight she thought to visit, giving that he is extremely grumpy in the morning Charlotte knew he was the one who needed his breakfast first.

Gwaine to Charlotte's surprise was wide awake and staring out the window. Sighing she made her way into his room with a tray of food balancing on her hand.

"Sir Gwaine," She said placing the food on his bed side table. "I apologise for the wait, there was a...a...hold up in the kitchen." Charlotte swallowed hesitantly.

"Ah Charlotte," Gwaine said moving towards the young girl, a look of disappointment on his face. "I was wondering where you had been, I had a bet with Percival that you'd stay asleep all morning, guess I owe him now" He said looking off into the distance. Charlotte eyed him suspiciously. She was about to ask him about the bet with Percival before another thought crossed her mind.

"Sir, does that mean Percival is awake also?" She asked moving towards the door. Gwaine turned to her smiling, a huge grin slapped across his face.

"Yes Charlotte that he is." That's all she needed to hear as she ran towards the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Gwaine called after her. Charlotte wanted to go back and ask what he meant by that but she was in too much of a frantic state to even bother.

'_What if all the knights are awake.'_ She thought as she ran to Percival's room, water from the cups splashing onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She barked leaping through the door. Percival was laying face first on his bed, his arms resting underneath his pillow. "Excuse me..." Charlotte began but stopped looking around at the pile of armour by his bed. Sighing she tipped toed forward placing Percival's breakfast on his bed side table. She turned to pick up the armour when she noticed a soft gleam coming off his helmet. Curiously she kneeled down next to his gear and to her utter surprise it was all freshly shined and polished.

"Oh no, I've been replaced," Charlotte whispered in defeat. "It's my own fault for sleeping in."

"You haven't been replaced Charlotte, I just thought you could do with one less armour to shine." Charlotte turned her head towards the voice. Percival who at one point was fast asleep was now sitting side up on the edge of his bed. A good servant wouldn't take notice of the fact that he wasn't wearing any sort of clothing over his torso, but Charlotte couldn't help but look away, her face turning a slight crimson.

"I umm, I'm so sorry I'm late, I really am. I'll make it up to you, I promise" Words were falling out of Charlotte's mouth before she even had a chance to think them over.

Percival laughed pushing himself off his bed. His arms flexed showing off his toned muscle, Charlotte turned an even darker shade of red. _'Don't look at his body'_ She thought forcing herself to look away, yet her eyes kept drifting back to the half naked figure who was now standing only inches from her.

"I brought you breakfast." She stuttered moving away from him and towards the food on the table.

Charlotte who had very little experience romantically always found herself running away from situations that made her want to crawl into a hole and die. For some reason, and she wasn't sure why, she felt like this now. She tried to tell herself that she was just tired, yet, her stomach leaped whenever he spoke a single word.

" Charlotte," He said in a soft whisper "Are you going to the Prince's party tonight?" Charlotte's eyes widened in disbelief. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find the courage to answer. Instead she nodded not turning away from the food on the plate.

"Well are you going with anyone?" He asked and Charlotte couldn't quite determine whether she heard a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes." She said turning towards the door. Her hands were shaking anxiously and she felt like she was going to throw up. _'What is wrong with you?'_ she thought to herself. _'Say no damn it. Say no!'_

"Well No, well..." She trailed off looking towards him. His eyes were on the ground and Charlotte felt that maybe he was finding this situation as strange as she did.

"I told Merlin that-" But before she could finish he interrupted her, his voice a lot harsher than before.

"Ok that's fine." Charlotte opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when he waved his hand signalling her to leave.

She turned towards the door and left instantly. She stood outside gathering her thoughts on what had just happened. Was he asking her to go with him? Charlotte hoped so yet he seemed upset when she mentioned Merlin.

"Oh no," She said to herself. "He thinks I'm going with Merlin." She turned to knock on the door again in hopes to explain the situation.

She being the Knight's servant was expected to be on duty with Merlin for the evening. Herself, Gwen and Merlin were the only servants allowed in the room at all times. It was such a great honour. Merlin had asked her earlier to get to the hall a few hours ahead of time to make sure all was in hand before the Prince arrived, Charlotte instantly wished she hadn't been so scared to speak to Percival, she was sure he'd understand.

Sighing she made her way towards the remaining Knights bedrooms. They were all fine with her tardiness, insisting that, in the words of Sir Leon, _'working for some handsome knights must be tiring.'_ Charlotte finished off her rounds and headed to shine the Knight's armour for the evening. She never really understood why she had to prepare all the armour, especially since the Knight's weren't expected to wear them for the banquet, but Gwen insisted everything had to be in order.

It was on her way to the stables that Charlotte ran into Merlin. He was rather scruffy and dirty but behind his tired eyes was a happy sparkle that Charlotte always recognised with the young boy.

"Merlin!" She beamed. Merlin smiled warmly down at the young girl.

"Charlotte, I'd love to chat but I have so much to do-"

"Merlin, will you calm down for a second, I'm sure the Prince won't mind." Charlotte interrupted. Merlin sighed in defeat and began to set the Prince's armour down on the ground when Charlotte stopped him.

"You don't have that much time Merlin, we are planning a Banquet." She laughed pulling some of the heavy armoury off Merlin. "Here, let me help."

Merlin smiled as he began to walk towards the castle, Charlotte was on her way to the stables but decided the horses could wait.

"I heard you had a sleep in this morning?" Merlin laughed nudging Charlotte on the elbow, in doing so he almost let the Prince's armour fall onto a passing woman; he caught it just before the impact.

"Sorry." He muttered as the woman screamed in fury. Charlotte found herself laughing at the clumsy servant.

"Yes well it seems all servants of Camelot make at least one mistake on a daily basis." Charlotte said nudging Merlin on the elbow. He only laughed as he gripped even more tightly onto the armoury.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Merlin asked as they headed up the steps of the castle.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason in particular," Merlin said turning down the hall towards the armour room. "The Knights will be attending you do know that?"

"Yes of course." Charlotte said her tone full of sarcasm. "Which means that I will be waiting on them for the entire evening, really Merlin could you at least take Gwaine off my hands?" Merlin laughed.

"Yes well I do have the Prince Arthur, in case you have forgotten Charlotte, and he is as equal to all the Knights put together, including Gwaine." Merlin said laughing. Their conversation was pulled to a halt when they reached the Armour room; Charlotte entered and placed the remaining armour on the ground close to where Merlin had placed his.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I must be off, I still have to groom the horses for the evening." Merlins smiled and hugged her goodbye.

"Don't forget to wear your nicest clothing Charlotte." He said pulling her away from his grasp. "And I'll come to get you at around three."

Charlotte left in a hurry to retrieve and groom the horses. She had plenty to do before Merlin arrived and she had very little time to do it.

Charlotte greeted the horses warmly as she fed and watered them. They were in a rather good condition considering the Knights had been out hunting the night before. Charlotte washed and groomed them anyway; she really didn't want Gwen on her back about it in the morning.

It was a rather eventful morning for Charlotte and while she finished off the horses she decided she would pay a quick visit to Gwen, to thank her for waking her up this morning.

As she approached the door she knocked rather loudly hoping to catch the head servant's attention.

"Gwen?" She called knocking again when she heard no reply. Considering the day that it was Charlotte thought perhaps that Gwen would be with the King.

As she approached the castle she noticed many acrobats and jesters rehearsing for the Prince's birthday feast, she stopped to admire their skills for a moment. Charlotte was extremely entertained by the jester's juggling skills so much so that she found herself clapping once he had finished.

"Thank you." He called towards her. She only smiled as he headed back towards the castle.

On the path to the King's chambers Charlotte ran into Sir Leon.

"Sir Leon, how do you do?" She asked kindly. The Knight smiled warmly as he approached the girl.

"Is there anything you need before this evening?" Charlotte asked. She was planning to visit the Knight's chambers before she headed to get ready for the feast.

"No Charlotte, as is well. I noticed my clothing was prepared and everything, a great effort for someone who would rather sleep in then feed her Knights." he remarked laughing. Charlotte sighed in relief glad that he wasn't angry with her.

"Yes I do apologise Sir." She said. "It was a mistake; I promise it won't happen again." Sir Leon smiled as he began to walk towards his chambers.

"That's ok, not to worry. I shall see you tonight. Save me a dance?" Charlotte who was now frozen with shock only nodded slightly. Sir Leon smiled as he turned away.

Charlotte who was utterly confused began to walk towards the King's chambers. She wasn't sure whether Sir Leon was joking or not but from what she knew, Knights were not allowed to dance with servants. She decided to ask Gwen her opinion on the situation.

She lightly knocked on the King's door and instantly Gwen pulled it open. She looked extremely worried as she smiled at Charlotte.

"Charlotte," she whispered opening the door wider for Charlotte to walk inside. "I'm so glad you came."

"Gwen, if a Knight asks you to save them a dance would they be sincere or would they be joking?

"Sincere I do hope. Are we talking about Percival?" Charlotte frowned in surprise, why was everyone mentioning herself and Percival?

"What! No Sir Leon."

"Oh yes well I wouldn't think too much of that, he also asked me to save him a dance. I'm not sure but for Leon I think he means it in a friendly way Charlotte, nothing more. Besides you have your eyes on someone else don't you?" Gwen said smirking.

Charlotte although relieved about Sir Leon intentions turned a dark crimson red as she hid her face form Gwen's view.

"Don't be ashamed Charlotte, it's perfectly normal. Besides Sir Percival is a rather handsome man, and I happen to know he has taken a liking to you also." Charlotte couldn't help but smile, yet a part of her knew that she may have spoiled her relationship with the Knight after her encounter with him that morning.

"Just look your best this evening and we will see what will happen." Gwen said smiling. Immediately as if on command she turned and headed towards the King who was fast asleep on a chair near the window.

"How is he?" Charlotte asked as she walked towards him. She found herself frowning at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Not so well, he is improving. I only hope he will find the strength to attend the Prince's party," Gwen said turning back to Charlotte. "That would be an excellent improvement."

"It would indeed." Charlotte replied. "Thank you for waking me this morning Gwen, I owe you one big time." Gwen smiled shaking her head.

"You'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would." Charlotte replied as she took one last glance at the King.

"I must go get ready. Would the green dress be suitable for the occasion? You know the lace one with distinctive flower patters?" Gwen smiled warmly nodding her head excitedly.

"Yes definitely, that would be amazing." Charlotte beamed as she headed towards the door. "I'll talk to you later then." She said as she left the room.

The excitement of the party overwhelmed her and Charlotte quickly went to visit the Knights one last time to make sure everything was in order.

Charlotte was happy to see that the Knights clothing was still in a suitable state from the morning. She was dreading that they would accidently spill a drink on them and have her forcefully clean them again. Luckily, most of the Knights were out of their rooms when she arrived, however as she approached Sir Percival's she found herself waiting outside trying to build up the courage to knock on the door. When she finally found the courage she wished she never had.

Charlotte waited for the Knight to answer but to her surprise he didn't. Instead one of the kitchen maids opened the door.

"Can I help you Charlotte?" The girl asked, giggling with a huge grin on her face. Charlotte froze in surprise before nodding her head. She opened her mouth but shut it again, she found herself lost for words as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"Well then I'll see you later." The girl said as she slammed the door in Charlotte's face.

She stood speechless and a single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought in a review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Never in her life did Charlotte consider running away. There was one a time when she was nine when she had a huge fight with her parents, it was over a small incident, but she grew so angry that the only way she felt she could prove a point was to leave the house and run away. Thinking back now on the incident she laughs at the immature mind of a nine year old, but now she literally felt like running away into the darkest part of a forest and staying there forever.

It wasn't that she was shocked, nor was it that she was angry. Charlotte felt, in her words, lonely. Who was she going to turn to? Her parents? They'd laugh at her assumption that a Knight would have any interest in a servant. She could go to Gwen, but Gwen being the kind hearted person that she was would most likely talk about the forgiving side of things; that maybe she was there in his room for another reason. And then there was Merlin, being the Prince's servant gave him the opportunity to mingle with the other Knights, perhaps he knew something, anything, that could help her make meaning of the situation. Merlin would, however blabber to the Prince who will then tell Percival, and at this point Charlotte wanted little contact with the Knight. 

As she slowly walked away from Percival's room she gathered in her head ways that she could avoid him for the rest of her life. She could leave the job; go back to grooming the horses. Or she could ask the so called 'maid' she found in Percival's room to take care of him. Either way, Charlotte needed to get away.

Her slow walk shifted to a light jog as she made her way through the castle passing the Knight's chambers. It only dawned on her that she had to deliver one last thing to Gwaine, his sword. The idea of even knowing Gwaine had a sword made Charlotte giggle. Once she realised she had smiled the realisation of the events before kicked in.

Frowning, she knocked on Gwaine's door.

"Come in!" He called. Charlotte opened the door and stepped inside. Her first glance around the room pretty much indicated the sort of slob Gwaine was: clothes scattered everywhere, the table and bed slightly off centre. Sighing, Charlotte began to gather up his clothing, ignoring the fact that Gwaine was still in the room.

"Uh, Charlotte?" Gwaine asked curiously.

Realisation struck Charlotte as she glanced up at the awaiting Knight.

And that's when it happened.

She began to cry.

Gwaine had no idea what he was dealing with. A crying girl. He had never seen - let alone comforted - a girl who was crying. Well not one that he knew personally.

"Charlotte?" He asked. "Is everything alright?" Charlotte stirred, shaking her head in response. Gwaine made his way towards the girl who was sitting on a pile of his clothes on the floor. There was definitely something wrong with her, but what? Gwaine awkwardly crouched down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok," He said. "Everything will be alright." It was his voice that made Charlotte back away from him. Reality struck and she found herself caught in a really strange situation. She was crying in front of a Knight. Not just any Knight, Gwaine.

"I am so sorry!" She coughed in between sobs. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Charlotte," Gwaine interrupted extending his arm out to her. "Here let me help you up."

Charlotte gripped onto his arm pulling her to an upright position. "I really didn't mean to, I just..." She trailed off tears rolling down her face.

"Charlotte, it's ok. Here come sit on the bed." Charlotte slowly walked and sat onto Gwaine's bed. She wanted to comment on the fact that it was off centre, but didn't have the energy.

"Spill!" He said sitting down on a chair in front of her. Charlotte didn't know why, but she found herself telling him everything, from the request to go to the banquet with Percival to the maid in his room. Charlotte knew Gwaine wasn't the most trusted Knight but she needed to tell someone and at this moment he was the only person around.

Gwaine seemed to listen throughout the whole time Charlotte was speaking. Strange enough he didn't even interrupt once. He only spoke when she had finished.

"I think you might have caught the wrong end of the stick here, Charlotte. I mean it doesn't sound like Percival, there has to be some reason behind it. Either way we should test the theory."

"What theory?" Charlotte asked. Gwaine smiled and stood up. He started to pace across the room his head held low.

"The theory, Charlotte, that Percival has feelings for you." He turned his head smiling down at the young girl. Charlotte's tears had dried up at this point, curiosity taking over all her emotions.

"How?" she asked.

"The banquet tonight, we should make him jealous."

"Jealous? How?"

"I'm willing to help you out here Charlotte. I can play with Percival's head. Say things about you, how I like you and so on." Charlotte coughed in disgust. Gwaine laughed as he continued. "Not really! Just enough to make him jealous."

It was a clever idea. If it did affect Percival, chances are he'd do something about it, but if it didn't then that would give Charlotte an excuse to forget the whole thing and move on with her life.

"I suppose it isn't a bad idea." Charlotte said almost to herself. "I mean if it doesn't work then I can get on with my life."

Charlotte didn't really like the idea of playing with Percival's emotions but in reality he did do the same to her.

They didn't exactly have a plan, Gwaine said he'd take over the situation and that she didn't have to worry about it. She did feel a little uneasy about the whole Gwaine being in charge thing but she didn't really know what else to do. Gwaine was just in the right place at the right time.

When she left his room she headed down to the Kitchens. She wanted to have a quick word with her father about the banquet arrangements, the food and all that.

"You better be getting ready Charlotte!" Her father barked. Smiling Charlotte nodded and headed home to get ready for the event.

It didn't take long for her to slip into one of Gwen's old dresses. This time she chose the favourite one of all, a lilac dress.

In no time Merlin was knocking on her door.

"You look lovely Charlotte!" He said smiling. Merlin was dressed in his usual serving outfit and Charlotte felt slightly over dressed.

"We better hurry; the guests will be arriving soon." Merlins said pulling Charlotte along.

The banquet hall was currently being decorated with plates of food. All specially made for the Prince's liking.

"Wow" Charlotte said. Merlin smiled and made his way towards the other servants.

Charlotte sighed and began to fix the table cloths on the tables. It wasn't long until the guests started flooding in, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the maid in Percival's room. She was determined to question her but she let it slide, Gwaine was going to sort it out.

The maid was laughing and joking with a few of Charlotte's acquaintances. Charlotte was not close to them but they did have a regular conversation every now and then.

_Of course she is blond_, Charlotte thought eying the girl from a distance. She was also rather thin and her pale complexion highlighted the colour of her eyes, a light blue. Charlotte herself even recognised that she was beautiful, so why wouldn't Percival?

Sighing she continued setting the tables completely unaware of the amount of guests flooding into the room. It wouldn't be long until the Knights arrived. Charlotte finished up and headed over to Merlin, the only servant who remained - apart from Gwen, of course.

"It looks great," Charlotte commented taking a look around the room. It was getting busy now as the last of the town guests arrived. It wouldn't be long until the Prince and the Knights arrived.

"It's going to be a good night," Merlin said and as much as Charlotte wanted to agree with him, she couldn't find the strength.

The night picked up really quickly after the Prince arrived. The King also attended to many people's surprise, but Gwen regarded that he insisted on not missing his son's birthday. 

Charlotte of course noticed the Knights arrived but used all her strength to avoid gazing over at the lot. Instead she focused on helping Merlin serve drinks to the guests.

It was a simple job that kept Charlotte's mind busy; it wasn't until someone tapped her on the shoulder that she came back to reality.

"Charlotte!" Gwaine remarked with a smile. Charlotte, who was confused by his overwhelming enthusiasm, smiled up at the man nodding her head in response. Gwaine rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If we are going to do this, you're going to have to play along," He said stepping back to his previous position.

"You look splendid." He continued smiling brightly. Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment trying to get her head around the situation. It was up to her to keep Percival guessing, so why not play along? It would be a lot of fun.

"Gwaine," she said flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You don't look so bad yourself." From the look on Gwaine's face she could tell he just wanted to burst out laughing at her overly dramatic flirting techniques. She knew she wasn't that good but practice makes perfect.

He tried his best to hold back his laughter when he caught the eye of someone over Charlotte's shoulder.

"Looks like the plan is working," He said turning his gaze back to Charlotte. She turned around to look in the direction Gwaine was indicating to.

Percival stood by the door his eyes fixed on her face. He looked angry yet curious at the conversation being shared between Gwaine and her, she almost felt sorry for him but then she realised why she was doing this. He hurt her as well.

She turned her head back to Gwaine who was smiling way too over dramatically.

"How good of an actor am I!" he said as if to himself. Charlotte rolled her eyes laughing at his idiotic behaviour.

"Keep doing that." He said suddenly. Charlotte stopped laughing at looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean? Keep doing what?" She asked.

"Laughing, that seems to make him a bit more uneasy." He said shaking his head in Percival's direction. It took all of Charlotte's strength to avoid looking behind her. It was enough to feel his stare penetrating through her head. 

Charlotte wasn't the best flirter, and to be perfectly honest she was an even worse actor but she felt the need to prove something, anything to Percival.

She leaned forward and whispered in Gwaine's ear. "Meet me outside in 20 minutes," She said in an almost angry seductive voice.

Gwaine smiled. "You're getting better at this. Don't worry I'll let him know we are meeting." He said giving her a small wink as he brushed past her in Percival's direction.

She would kill to see his face right now. She turned her head as if to admire Gwaine as he walked away, but really she wanted to catch Percival's reaction and he didn't look all too pleased. He was staring dagger-eyed at Gwaine as the men approached each other. Charlotte, from the distance, couldn't make out what they were saying but from their facial expressions they were arguing, or maybe discussing something. Charlotte had an inkling as to what that something was: _Her._

Smiling, she made her way towards Merlin who was leaning against a wall in the corner; he was busy talking to Gwen as she approached.

"Hey," she said greeting her friends. "What's going on?"

"Charlotte!" Merlin remarked. "Oh nothing, but I'm sure there is something you'd like to tell us."

Shrugging, she turned away from their gazes.

"What is happening with you and Gwaine," Gwen asked. "Oh don't pretend you don't know what I mean, we all saw you to whispering to each other, come on, spill."

"Nothing we were just...talking."

"Oh come out with it, we saw you two. It was more flirting than talking," Merlin informed questionably.

"Besides you hate Gwaine, why would you all of a sudden...what about Percival?" Merlin included.

Charlotte's smile dropped to a frown. She was immediately reminded of the events of that morning and it took all her strength to hold her tears back. Gwen and Merlin noticed her sudden shift in mood.

"Oh what's happened, what has he done?" Gwen asked placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte wasn't in the mood to explain, but she spilled none the less. She told them everything. This seemed like a recurring event for her considering she didn't want to tell them in the first place.

Merlin seemed pleased by Gwaine's plan, commenting that it was actually clever for him. Gwen, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced.

"You're making the situation a whole lot more difficult, Charlotte," Gwen stated. "You could have confronted him rather than toy with his emotions." That was exactly the reason Charlotte wanted to avoid telling Gwen.

Merlin, on the other hand, was more supportive.

"He basically did this to himself," He said motioning towards Percival who was deep in conversation with Gwaine, "I mean, he deserves what he gets."

Gwen wasn't so sure. "All I'm saying is that this could come back and bite you."

Charlotte shrugged it off, smiling.

"I need to go meet Gwaine," She said as she strolled out the hall doors.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was meeting him, but she decided to wait in the courtyard for him to arrive then they could move out of public view.

Charlotte paced the court yard for what felt like hours, but in reality it was just a few minutes. She was beginning to think that he wouldn't arrive when she heard a noise behind her.

"Charlotte," A voice said and immediately her stomach clenched into a tight ball. Percival.

What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. Charlotte turned to face him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You seem surprised to see me," He said sadly, "Oh that's right your here to see Gwaine, wasn't it?"

Charlotte dropped her head, glad that the darkness hid her face.

"It's not like that," she said. But in reality she was there to see Gwaine, not to do anything of such but just to keep, well keep Percival asking questions.

"It's exactly what it looks like Charlotte!" He barked. He was getting angry now. Charlotte didn't know what to say but her emotions were beginning to get the best of her.

"You shouldn't have had me replaced then!" She yelled back. Percival looked taken aback at her outburst. He moved closer backing them into a hidden alley way. Charlotte wasn't scared exactly - she was too angry for any other emotions to take over.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Charlotte turned away from him avoiding his questioning gaze.

"The maid who was in your room? You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Percival frowned slightly as if remembering what Charlotte was speaking about.

"Charlotte you don't understand," He said moving closer to her. "I was helping you out."

"Helping me how exactly?" Charlotte knew her tone wasn't to be used to a Knight but in perfect honesty she didn't really care.

"I asked her to clean my armour for me, and my clothes for this evening. You were doing all that work so I wanted to help you, damn it Charlotte I thought you knew."

Charlotte stared blankly at him. "So you weren't with her-"

"What! Not like that, no." He interrupted moving away from her.

They stood in silence for a moment as Charlotte tried to come to terms with what he had just said.

"I didn't mean-"

"You think I enjoyed watching you with Gwaine?" He said ignoring her apology. "I was wondering why you were all over him. So when I confronted Gwaine he immediately gave in. Trying to make me jealous, Charlotte, you thought that's how you would get me back - when I had done nothing wrong if I might add." Charlotte immediately felt ashamed of her actions.

"I thought you didn't-"

"What? Like you? You are so blissfully unaware; I did try my best to express my feelings this morning. It was you who shut me down-"

"I wasn't trying to shut you down, Percival. You are forgetting that I am a servant; I was going with Merlin because it was part of my job to get there early. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

They were silent for a moment. Charlotte felt guilty and ashamed, yet she still wanted to make amends with him.

Charlotte moved forward her hand outstretched. Percival was now facing the opposite direction, his face in his hands. Hesitantly she placed her hand on his pulling his palm from his face. He turned to her eying her suspiciously. He moved closer to her and she automatically took a step back. At some point her back was pressed against the wall as Percival's tall stature leant over her.

Charlotte's eyes fluttered close as Percival felt his lips hover above hers. She could taste his breath on her tongue as she automatically pushed herself onto her toes. His lips finally met hers and Charlotte, who was completely inexperienced, found the movements natural - almost rhythmic. It wasn't until he pulled away that the reality of the situation struck her.

She had kissed Percival.

Charlotte did the most logical thing she could think of.

She ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya everyone so a quick authors note._

_So it's been a while and I'm sorry for that and I did promise a chapter every week and I have not stuck to that and for that I am sorry._

_I would also like to acknowledge my beta reader **GypsyBlaze** for taking all the time in the world to love this story as much as I do._

_Anyway, I've written the next chapter as well so I promise it won't take as long to get posted_

_So this chapter isn't my favorite, I found it really hard to follow up with the last chapter so this was the best I could do. So I hope you still enjoy it._

_I really hope you leave your thoughts in a review and if you have any questions or whatever don't be afraid to PM me._

_Thanks again guys,_

_Mrspendragon_

* * *

><p>King Arthur's birthday celebration was enjoyed enthusiastically by the many people of Camelot. Several held their own celebrations in the village drinking and feasting until early dawn. All was well for many except for Charlotte Hill, the young servant girl to the Knights of Camelot.<p>

The evening consisted of Charlotte cleaning, grooming, talking and kissing a certain Knight of Camelot.

Pulling a pillow over her head Charlotte thought about the day of work ahead of her. She could try to avoid Percival as much as possible but then again she had to serve him breakfast and clean his room. This was going to be much harder than she expected.

In all honesty Charlotte never really thought about the consequences or really a proper reaction to the kiss. Do normal people run away? It took a lot of effort for her to stir from her bed.

She threw on her serving outfit and headed out the door, not even bothering to brush her hair.

She gave a few awkward smiles to a few passing servants on her way towards the castle but her mind was elsewhere. The best solution to her problem was to avoid him as much as she possibly could. Yes, to Charlotte this was her only option.

She headed to the banquet hall to help out with clearing up the mess from the previous night but it was there that she was hit with the horrific news of the King's death.

"We are not really sure what has happened at this moment in time but Gaius is currently with the King. So, we should know in due course." Charlotte heard from one of the night guards from across the hall.

She noticed Merlin standing to the side eying the room in thought; Charlotte made her way towards him hoping to retrieve some valuable information on what happened in the past 12 hours.

"Merlin," she called as she reached his side. "What happened?"

Merlin turned to face her. a sad look on his face. "There is still hope," Merlin said almost to himself. The room was crowded with maids scrubbing and chattering away to business that wasn't there's to speak of. Merlin's face was thoughtful as Charlotte stared at him intently.

"So he hasn't –"

"No, not yet anyway." Charlotte left the conversation at that, Merlin looked troubled and her best option was to leave him alone.

The room suddenly began to quiet down. Charlotte turned and noticed Gwen standing by the door eying the maids with caution. Charlotte smiled to herself as she recognized the power Gwen now held ever since she was practically the head maid of the household.

Charlotte met Gwen's eye from across the room she smiled slightly before nudging her head for Charlotte to approach her.

The room was erupting with loud whines and groans as many received the news of the King's death. Gwen moved quickly hushing the maids and man servants. She looked stressed and Charlotte thought it was best to speak to her quickly.

"Gwen," she said "Have you any idea what is going on?" Charlotte hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Well, I mean-"

"Shh Charlotte I need a second to think." Gwen interrupted. Charlotte was slightly taken aback but remained quiet anyway.

Gwen who was obviously troubled glanced around the room with a frantic expression her eyes trailing over every door of the hall. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Charlotte," Gwen said indicating towards the girl. "I need you to do me a favor." Charlotte nodded without hesitation.

"I need you to stay here and make sure none of the maids made to much noise, I need to go see Arthur." And with that she left the room leaving Charlotte alone and in charge of a bunch on immature maids.

"Shh can you quiet down please." She said to a bunch of servants gossiping in the corner. They glanced her way most likely expecting to see Gwen but continued chattering when they realized it was only Charlotte. Sighing she walked towards the most concealed corner in the hall hoping to stay out of glance from any arriving Knights.

"Quiet please." she repeated as she headed away from the chatter. _At least they are actually cleaning the hall and not just talking,_ Charlotte thought to herself.

Sighing she remained silent as her eyes trailed over every silhouette in the room. Her galnce automatically stopped when a pair of dark green eyes fixed on her face. She recognized them immediately, the maid from Percival's chambers.

Charlotte tried to remain calm but her face showed a lot more anger than she wished it did. Actually she might have also looked a tad bit green.

Before Charlotte could do anything the maid started to approach her.

It took all of Charlotte to contain her anger.

"Oh Hi Charlotte," the girl giggled a sly smile on her face. "Gwen left you in charge did she?"

Charlotte smiled half heartedly and in an attempt to remain kind she found herself spitting out the words with hatred.

"It does look like that doesn't it?" She said and immediately regretted it.

The kitchen maid flicked her blond hair back in a swift motion causing Charlotte to groan inwardly at her beauty.

"Well since you're here I should go and attend to the Knights then…" She paused pursing her lips. "… and maybe one in particular" she finished and in one swift movement she skipped off towards the door leaving a young Charlotte speechless.

Charlotte groaned and stormed off after her, she wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but when she approached the door it swung open in front of her and Merlin came running in. Stopping her in her tracks.

He was looking frantically around the room. Charlotte jumped in front of him and he sighed in relief when he saw Charlotte's face.

"Charlotte," he said breathless. "The Prince is coming down here now! We need to get everyone out."

Charlotte automatically started running around yelling at the maids and man servants to leave the room, this time they decided to listen to her as they all grabbed bits or materials and rubbish and headed out the opposite door leaving a very clean room behind them.

Charlotte turned to leave when Merlin stopped her.

"You can stay Charlotte, you are the Knight's servant." He laughed pushing her along with him into the corner in which she had just previously occupied.

She smiled in return as they waited for the Prince and his Knights to enter the room.

_His Knights._

Immediately Charlotte headed towards the door, she hasn't seen let alone spoken to Percival since last night and she had no intentions to either.

"Charlotte," Merlin called after her and when she turned to reply the door swung open and the Prince entered the room. Luckily for Charlotte she was not in his eye line so she had just enough time to reach Merlin who gave her a weird look. She shrugged it off and dragged her eyes towards the Prince.

He was upset. That was the most obvious thing Charlotte noticed about Prince Arthur but behind his puffed eyes and red nose was anger, more like rage the kind that made Charlotte want to run and hide in a corner and never come out.

Sighing she looked at Merlin to see his reaction. Merlin seemed lost in thought, his eyes focused completely on the floor. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the hall doors swinging open.

The Knights of Camelot stormed through the hall with so much confidence that one would feel utterly stupid to call them weak.

Charlotte's eyes bounced from Knight to Knight until they landed smoothly onto the rather large man walking alongside Gwaine. The very sight of the man made Charlotte weak to the knees.

Her eyes remained on him as she took in his appearance. Dressed in his usual Knight attire she was surprised to see how clean and prepared he was, especially without her interference.

At that moment his eyes trailed the room and landed on hers. At first she looked away but she felt herself glancing back at him. His face was filled with questions that Charlotte was not prepared to answer. Frowning she looked at the ground.

The next 20 minutes or so consisted of the Prince speaking and organizing what will happen since the King's death. Charlotte was barely listening to a word since the idea of death made her feel queasy.

The meeting ended with the Prince leaving the room looking heartbroken and tormented. Charlotte watched as Gwen followed behind him at least she will help him out in whatever way possible.

One by one everyone left the room. Charlotte and Merlin stayed behind not leaving until they were certain they were the only to remain.

They parted in the hallway, Charlotte heading towards the Knights quarters and Merlin to Arthurs.

She headed to the kitchens first, usually the Knights would dine with Arthur but today he wanted to be alone.

All the preparation in the world did not prepare her for her encounter with Percival, but Charlotte knew they needed to speak and the avoiding him thing was really difficult since she had to serve him breakfast. Sighing she left the kitchen and made her rounds purposely leaving Percival's room last.

She stood outside for almost 5 minutes before she found the courage to knock.

The door sung opened instantly.

Percival seemed almost unhappy to see Charlotte and that made the situation that whole lot more awkward.

She tried to smile as she carried the tray of food into the room. It was heavy enough filled with chicken and bread and plenty of wine. It was a terrible morning and even the Kitchen hands were aware of that.

She turned towards the door planning on making a sharp exit but was stopped by Percival who was standing right in front of her only departing point.

"I think we need to talk." He said with a husky voice. Charlotte sighed in defeat; she didn't really have an answer prepared for any of his questions so her plan was to just improvise her way through the conversation, even if she had to lie.

"Yes, I suppose we do." She said her eyes fixed on the cracks in the floor.

"I suppose there is the obvious question," he said as he began moving towards her. " Why did you run away?"

Charlotte forced herself to look at him then. He was only a few steps from her and she found herself remembering the night before. Shaking her head she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. They were silent for a moment before she finally spoke up, her voice uncertain.

"It can never happen, Percival, Never! Don't you understand," She paused fighting to hold the tears back. "I'm just a servant and you're….important."

She trailed off her face falling back towards the floor.

"Charlotte," He said moving towards her. Charlotte sucked in a breath and held it in as he approached her, his hand outstretched. "You are important," he said as his face leaned into hers. Without a thought Charlotte pulled her face away from him causing his lips to press gently into her temple. "To me." He finished with a whisper.

She turned to him then her eyes trapped in his own. She moved in and pecked him gently on the lips before pulling away after a second of contact.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling herself from his grasp. "Like I said, you're important and I'll just hold you back."

She left then leaving Percival alone in his room.

* * *

><p>Leave your thoughts in a review :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Another day another chapter._

_Hey, so a few things._

_The story is based in season 4 but not in that order I'm skipping episodes whenever I see necessary, so for those who are confused that's why._

_Shout out to my beta **GypsyBlaze,** you legend you._

_Do enjoy this chapter it's kind of a filler one._

_Mrspendragon._

* * *

><p>Charlotte left Percival's room with tears rolling down her face. As much as she tried to conceal the emotions building inside her they seemed to just want to break free. Her strawberry blond hair was sticking to her wet face as she slightly ran and walked down the hall. She wanted to be alone but she knew deep down that she couldn't, not now, not ever. She was a maid of Camelot and her loyalty remained there.<p>

Ignoring the stares of the passing maids she headed down to the stables, the only real place she felt herself in.

She stayed in there for more than an hour, grooming and feeding the horses. Deep down she knew she was required to prepare the horses since the Knights were heading out in the morning.

While with the horses, Charlotte can imagine her life before she was promoted, before she was involved with those who are above her, but in reality the idea made her break down into tears once again.

She left the horses just into midnight when the sound of restless cattle invaded the town, but besides the animals it was quiet, maybe to quiet, but Charlotte ignored the pit in her stomach telling her something was wrong, she was awfully tired after all.

When she got home she entered a quiet house filled will the happy faces of her family who were fast asleep, before she fell asleep herself she tried to imagine her life in the future, maybe one day she too would have a nice family.

Charlotte woke the next day just before dawn. Her eyes were heavy from being so tired but in reality she had a job to do and with only 4 hours sleep behind her she knew she wasn't sure she would do a good job.

She left in a hurry even though she knew she wasn't in that much of a rush since she prepared the horses the night before but once again she was an emotional wreck and it took all her strength to push the tears back.

She went straight to the kitchens to see her father but she never thought she would be given the most dangerous mission she has ever been asked to complete.

To give King Arthur his breakfast.

"No way, it is not going to happen!" She bellowed backing away from the pile of food in front of her. Large exotic fruits, different meats and was that wine? Charlotte was not up for that encounter not in the morning anyway.

"Charlotte you have to!" He father replied pushing the carriage in her direction.

"What about Merlin?" She found herself asking, her father nodded his head and shrugged.

"He's been on a mission for Gaius since last night so you have to do it." Charlotte found herself not listening to a word he was saying the entire fact that she was going into the King's chambers made her extremely nervous.

"And Gwen?" She asked. "She is way more capable of doing this!" She almost screamed. This day along with yesterday as turned this into the week from hell.

"She has other duties, she asked for you to do it, "Charlotte made a mental note of killing Gwen when she was done with the King that is, if she lived to see Gwen.

"I'm sorry, but you won't find me in any way going near the prince-King- of Camelot," Charlotte said her voice breaking between breaths. "I'm not qualified for that!"

"You are perfectly qualified Charlotte," he father said shoving the plate of food into her hands. "Besides you need to leave now, I heard he is rather ratty in the morning." He smiled slightly and gave her a small awkward hug around the food before shoving her out of the kitchen and on her way to deliver the King his breakfast.

Charlotte stood outside the door for a few moments as she tried to get the grip on what just had happened. She felt petrified rather than nervous.

She found the courage to move her legs up the stairs as she tried to focus on something else rather than the sweat she found ripping down the back of her neck.

Yes, Arthur was gorgeous but really that wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he was the King and she only started working within the castle not even weeks ago; she was sure she was about to ruin everything for herself right there and then.

Her best solution was to enter the King's room, place the food down and then leave as fast as she possibly could without waking him. Her heart began to pound at a natural rhythm as the idea took shape.

It didn't take Charlotte long to reach his chambers. She stood outside for a moment rolling her neck around and stretching her joints. In all honesty she was really just procrastinating.

"You can enter miss." One of the guards said snapping Charlotte out of her trance. Smiling she nodded towards him mouthing a 'thanks' as she pushed open the door. To her relief he was still asleep. The plan was falling into place.

Tiptoeing into the room Charlotte carried the food towards the King's bed side table. She set it down quieting and turned on her heel towards the door when a voice spoke.

"Merlin?" Arthur said half heartedly. Charlotte opened her mouth then closed it again as she turned towards the King. He was facing the other side of the room when he spoke up again.

"Can you open the curtains Merlin?" Arthur insisted rather than asked, sighing Charlotte made her way towards the curtains and in one swift movement she flung them open. The sharp sunlight entered the room causing Charlotte to squint her eyes and Arthur to moan in frustration.

"Honestly Merlin!" he moaned as he sat up in his bed. Charlotte stood motionless next to the window. She was taking in the amazing view when her eyes found the Knights who were assembling their horses. She saw Percival who was laughing along with Gwaine. At least he can be happy, she thought.

"Wow, you are not Merlin!"Arthur remarked but he never reached for his sword so he must have had recognized her. He stared intently at her for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Ah Charlotte, isn't it."

Charlotte slowly walked towards the King before she stopped and gave a small curtsy. "Yes, sir" she replied quietly.

"There is no need for that. I might be the King but I'm still aware of your work and for one I am impressed. You seem to handle Gwaine very well; you're actually the only one who _can_ handle Gwaine." He said laughing.

Charlotte smiled looking up at the King for the first time. His blond hair was tangled and messy on his head but his kind smile distracted her from his bed hair.

"Gwen has spoken kindly of you Charlotte, as have the Knights. I'm honored to have the pleasure to meet you." Charlotte smiled slightly as she headed towards the door.

"Wait," he said calling after her, "The Knights and Merlin have gone to help investigate an illness in a distant village, and so if you wouldn't mind Charlotte, would you mind being my servant for the day."

This was the first Charlotte heard about an illness and immediately she felt worried for the Knights.

Everything was happening so fast and of course Charlotte had to say yes, he was the King after all.

"Yes of course," she said smiling slightly. "I must prepare your outfit, sir." She said immediately as she ran towards the wardrobe. She could hear the King laugh slightly behind her but she ignored it and she focused on getting his clothes ready. It only took her less than 10 minutes and as a result a fresh clean outfit was placed neatly at the end of his bed.

He looked impressed and Charlotte found herself happy for the first time in days.

"There isn't much I need of you Charlotte, just the basics." He said while he began to eat his breakfast.

"You will be with me the whole day, preparing meals, writing notes. Don't worry too much I'll tell you what to do." Charlotte nodded slightly as Arthur finished off his meal.

"Sir," She finally said. " Why me? I mean, What about Gwen?" Arthur nodded slightly swallowing a gulp of water; Charlotte noted he hadn't touched the wine.

"She accompanied Merlin and the Knights." He said frowning.

"You love her." Charlotte said before she had the chance to take it back. She opened her mouth to apologize but he waved his hand stopping her.

"Yes I do, but for now it's too difficult."

"I know what you mean." She said almost to herself.

"Who are you talking about?" He persisted as he sat up and began to throw his clothes on.

"Not Gwaine?"

"Ah No, It's complicated." Charlotte said and she found herself smiling; at least she knows the whole Gwaine jealous thing worked out.

"Well like you said it's hard to control your emotions when you love someone." Charlotte looked confused she never recalled saying such a thing.

"I never said that." Arthur turned to her then smiling gently down at her.

"But it's what you mean deep down." Charlotte looked away quickly before changing the topic off of her.

"Yes well, I happen to know Gwen loves you very much." She caught his attention for a moment before he smirked and stood from his bed. He walked towards the door throwing his sword onto his belt.

"And I happen to know Percival feels the same about you." Charlotte stared dumbstruck. He smiled again as he opened the door.

"Now let's go, we have plenty to do today."


	7. Chapter 7

it's been a while. I know and I'm sorry but I had reasons. Anyway you deserve something and i know its not much but its all i got right now. I will be updating more tho I promise!

* * *

><p>It was a very long week for Charlotte Hill. She was serving for King Arthur whilst Merlin was assisting Gaius on a trip to help a sick village. Charlotte really did think her job before was difficult but really Merlin had his work cut out for him.<p>

The King had her scrubbing, cleaning, assisting with his duties whilst she had to continue her previous jobs grooming the horses and cleaning Gwen's things. It was a very tiring weak for the young girl but it was just what she needed. She had time to herself, time to occupy her mind and time to get things together about her relationship with Percival.

As she sat down at her kitchen table in her small shack she began to let the events of the past few weeks drift over her mind. It was hard for her watching Percival talk to the other servants. It was also hard for her to keep her feeling so deep inside of her when all she wanted to do was scream at him and confess everything. But she knew she could do that. Not now, not ever.

Sighing she stood up and moved towards her bed kicking off her shoes and resting her head on her very flat pillow. She didn't even bother taking her clothes off. The days had taken there tole on her.

But she couldn't sleep.

As she stared at the ceiling she began to think about the future and what it held for her. She was happy being a servant, especially one of such respect. She was grateful for her job and she really wished to stay there until she was too old to function.

But the obstacle of faith stood in her way.

She sat up suddenly and headed towards the table again grabbing a piece of parchment and a scroll. She stared at the piece of parchment for a while before finally finding the courage to begin to write.

_Percival,_

_I'm sorry I'm not the person you need me to be._

_I'm sorry I'm not capable of being there for you when you need me to be._

_I just want you to know that I'm sorry; I wish I could be there the way you want me to be._

_You will find someone else, someone more suitable._

_I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm doing this because I want the best for you. And the best is not me._

_C_

She stared blankly at the parchment. Everything she wanted to say to him was expressed in such a simple form. To say these words to him in person was a terrifying idea.

She smiled slightly and folded the paper neatly. Percival was expected to return at some point tonight and she wanted to slip this into his room before he arrived home.

As she parted for the castle she realised that maybe she wasn't doing the right thing. Maybe she should have gone with the King in search for them. A few days ago The King became overwhelmed with the idea that something had gone wrong as Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and the Knights all were expected home a few days ago.

Charlotte didn't go with the King for two reasons.

One: She didn't know how to fight and she knew there was going to be some fighting ahead.

Two: She would just be an extra handful for the king to focus on remaining alive.

She had plenty of work to do anyway.

It was a cold evening in Camelot as Charlotte made her way towards the Castle. She briefly made a stop by the horse stables' making sure everything was in check.

When she was around the corner from the castle she heard the sounds of horses along the path. She pulled back briefly taking a peak around the corner noticing the large crowd of people returning from their trip. Charlotte pulled back resting her head against the brick wall.

Her plan of leaving the letter from Percival was not going the way she wanted it too.

Sighing she turned back towards her house.

Tomorrow might be a more eventful day for Charlotte, but for now she just needs to sleep off her worries.

The following morning Charlotte woke at the crack of dawn. Bright eyed and bushy tailed she was ready for the hours of work ahead of her. It was slightly dark as she made her way to feed and groom the horses. She forgot at the last minute that there would be a lot more horses to groom after their return yesterday.

Sighing she smiled at the sleepy animals, they seemed oddly in good tack. All of them actually seemed cleaned and groomed already. Charlotte made her way through the horses staring in awe at how clean they all were.

"I thought you might have needed a hand." A voice said behind Charlotte making her jump back in fear.

She turned around and came face to face with Percival. He was dirty obviously from the horse grooming and his face was oddly gloom. He was tired and scruffy and Charlotte couldn't help but stare at him, as much as she couldn't she really wanted to hug him.

Instead she stood still smiling slightly.

"Thank you; you've done me a great favour." She replied after a moment of silence.

She put her hands in her pockets trying to occupy herself for a moment. She pulls out the envelope with the letter she wrote the night before. She hesitates and whips her hands behind her back quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm fine, I'm..." She drifted off pulling her gaze from him.

"Charlotte, what is that?" he pointed towards her hands where the letter she wrote for him was held.

"It's nothing, Percival...it's nothing."

"It's something Charlotte. Look I know we need to talk about this at some point and I'm going to be here whenever you want to do this. But I do care about you Charlotte and I want this to work, I really do."

"Don't do this Percival. Just don't. I'm just sorry I can't be the person you need me to be. I'm sorry I'm not capable of this. I really want this to work but we need to be realistic. You will find someone who is much better for you, someone who is more willing to give you everything you need. That person is not me."

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief; she finally found the courage to say what she wrote down. She was proud of the person she was becoming.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I do..."

"You do what Charlotte?" Percival sounded agitated now. He was angry at himself for not doing something earlier.

"I think, no I know that I do love you." She finished. She felt the relief hit her so fast. It felt good to let it all come off her chest.

He didn't reply instead he turned on his heels and headed away from the stables leaving Charlotte alone.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello Merlin fans,

So I know that I have a LOT of explaining to do. It's been a year since I last updated this story and I feel dreadful about that.

So I have a few things to say before I get into this whole dramatic tale as to why I havent updated.

But I have no excuse. It was merely a lack of motivation to continue it.

But I have come to the conclusion that I will not leave this story behind. I am going to continue it and I will finish it.

So with that in mind I have a few requests that I would love for you all to help me with.

Basically I love this story and I want it to run as smoothly as possible. Charlotte is a very beautiful character and as for Percival he beyond fantastic. My wish is to keep them as they are. I don't want to change their characters at all but sometimes when I'm writing I'll get off track and have them say something out of character so if that happens could you PLEASE tell me and I'll look back over it .

Another thing that I want to run by you is the actual plot. It's very difficult to make this story none cliché and that what I'm aiming for. So I want recommendations. If you read this story and you hate where it's going please let me know and I can step back and look at it and see where I can improve it.

With that in mind I want to let you all know that this story cannot be written by me alone. I need your commitment to the story aswell. So I want RECOMMENDATIONS . I need them really.

Just a small idea from you can spark so much from me and you guys are the fans so you know merlins characters so well so all I need is for you to help me keep this story going. I want to finish it and I am willing to update every second day. Starting from tomorrow. I just want and need some encouragement from you guys, please just send me a message or even a review here letting me know whether this story should continue. A review really helps me keep going and I will keep going if I have the followers helping me along the journey.

This isn't just my story it's your story too.

As to what I've been up to the last year. Well that's just a story for another day really haha

Anyway flick me a message or a review and I will continue this story.

Thanks so much for sticking with Charlotte and Percival It means so much.

Thanks again,

Mrspendragon


	9. Chapter 8

Another Chapter! Hoorah, bout bloody time I got my stuff together and posted this. I'm bloody useless.

Anyway go ahead and have a read, I found it really hard to pick up where I left off so It's going to be a bit slow for a few chapters so I can get it all sorted. But anyway send a review my way.

Also for anyone who is interest a friend of mine and myself have a tumblr account in which we review fanfictions and general books so that is .com it would be awesome if you guys checked it out. And submit some fanfictions you want me to read and review.

Anyway, hope everyone is well :)

Enjoy

Mrspendragon

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Charlotte last saw Percival.<p>

Some might say she was lucky to have the eye of such a prestige character but for Charlotte herself she felt the complete opposite. At first she used to dream of living happily ever after but as time went on those feelings drifted to reality.

When Charlotte last saw Percival she had admitted her true feeling to him. She expected his reaction to reflect her own but she was left surprised when he merely walked away.

She wanted to speak to him but she was embarrassed. She was young after all and her ideas and nature was not of one a Knight needed.

She was going to face him at some point. Luckily that day the Knights left again this time with Arthur on another trip so Charlotte had time to reflect on her future actions.

"Gwen when does the King return?" Charlotte asked as she strolled over to her friend.

"Sometime today." Gwen replied as she shuffled around the great hall. It had been a quiet week for the maids of Camelot. With nobody to serve upon there was little jobs to be done. Charlotte herself used the time affectively cleaning out the stables and organising the Knights room orderly.

Today was different to any other day. With the arrival of Arthur the Kingdom went crazy trying to prepare a feast. It was Gwen's idea of course as she wanted to make the King feel of importance.

"Are you excited?" Charlotte found herself asking Gwen. She smiled brightly as she watched her friend blush profoundly.

"I...Um..." She trailed off hiding her face from the young servant. Gwen and Arthur had a complicated relationship. It was love but for onlookers it was more of a fling. The subjects themselves had much deeper feelings for one another than they showed.

Charlotte noticed the discomfort from the topic so she took the step to change the conversation.

"I wonder how Merlin is doing. I'm so excited to see him." Gwen nodded with enthusiasm before picking up a pile of sheets and heading towards the door. Charlotte rolled her eyes at her head maid. Gwen commonly lost herself within a conversation forgetting she was even talking to someone. It was not ignorance it was mostly stress.

"I'll talk to you later then." Charlotte replied shifting her gaze towards Gwen's disappearing figure. With a small chuckle she made her way towards the Kitchens.

Her father was very well respected cook. He was talented and on most occasions when the Castle had little supplies he would always make the most out of them.

Charlotte ignored the whispers of the maids as she walked to the kitchen. She was very aware that they were jealous of her job and of course it was a very well respected position. What Charlotte could not understand was the attitude she was receiving. If she never got the role she would never express her feeling of hatred.

"Father!" She remarked as she greeted her father with a hug.

He smiled warmly at his daughter pulling a piece of stray hair form her face.

"You look wonderful." He noted eying over his daughter. Although she was wearing her normal work attire she looked a lot more womanly than usual. Her father felt like questioning her changes but decided upon it noting that she was just getting older.

"What can I do you for?" He asked patting her slightly on the shoulder.

She shrugged grabbing a spare apple from the counter top.

"I just wanted to see you." She muttered a small smile tugging on her lips.

Her father returns her smile opening his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by a loud echoing crash.

"What on earth!" Her father bellowed shaking his head at the young man servant who came into the room knocking over a bunch of pots and pans.

"Jonathon?" The chef questioned anger flaring across his features.

"I'm sorry..." He panted his hands on his hips. "I just...the King has returned." The room went silent as everyone absorbed the young man's words.

"Right everybody. Let's get to work." Charlotte father bellowed suddenly catching his daughter off guard.

Charlotte hesitated for a moment eying her father sceptically. He shrugged slightly before pushing her out of the room laying a small kiss to her forehead.

Charlotte scurried back up the stairs she once again avoided the lingering stares of the maids as she pondered the thought of having to face her jobs again.

The past week had been very easy going for everyone. Charlotte on the other hand knew that they would be returning and all would go back to normal.

For the majority of the day Charlotte was not expected to serve on the knights mostly due to the fact that she had already prepared outfits for them and also because it was feast rather than a normal meal in the castle.

She shuffled through the halls noticing young Jonathon holding plates and clean cutlery. She smiled softly at the young servant as he tried to open the grand hall door with his foot.

"Jonathon let me help you." Charlotte said approaching him and grabbing the plates from his left hand. He smiled gratefully at Charlotte before opening the door and allowing her to enter.

"You know if you got a carry tray it would have been a lot easier." She remarked as she settle the plated at the edge of the table.

"Oh yeah!" he remarked hitting himself in the head playfully. Charlotte laughed at the boy finding his gestured amusing.

"I'm not the best at being... _logic_." He said as he began to set up the table. Charlotte watched him with curious eyes as he did a terrible job.

"Here if you place the knife and fork an inch from the plate it makes it look a lot better." She said showing him how to dress the table. He watched curiously his blond hair bouncing lightly as he nodded along to her instructions.

After a few minutes of watching him fail dreadfully at setting up the table she decided it was best to give him a hand otherwise she would be forced to fix all later anyway.

"Thank you so much Charlotte!" He bellowed after they had finished. "If I did this by myself I'd be executed probably."

Charlotte laughed as his words shaking her head.

She enjoyed the company of Jonathon he was completely different to all the other servants she associates with. Of course Merlin and Gwen were her favourite but Jonathon was nice and friendly just what the castle needed really.

After a few minutes of banter with the boy Gwen came strolling in a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Ah! Charlotte! Just who I needed to see," Gwen says nodding curtly at Jonathon who muttered a quick _'Goodbye'_ and left the room.

"Yes Gwen?" Charlotte asked eying her carefully.

"Um right yes Gwaine needs you right away, Something about his trousers being too big." Charlotte sighed softly she was hoping she wouldn't have to speak to either of the knights today. Gwen noticed her discomfort and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"It's only Gwaine, couldn't be that bad."

Oh but it was just that bad. Turns out Charlotte had mistakenly given Gwaine Percival's trousers and vice versa. In other words Charlotte was going to have to switch them before the feast.

"I'm so sorry Gwaine!" She said as she examined the material way to long for his figure.

"Yeah these are defiantly not mine love." He says a smile playing on his lips.

"I'll um...just go and fetch yours." She said leaving the room quickly.

She was beyond nervous at this point and she really didn't want to have to face Percival. She decided that she would just act all calm and collected and hope for the best.

She knocked on the door and it opened swiftly revealing Percival standing in his underwear holding the pair of Gwaine trousers with a bemused expression on his face.

Charlotte glanced away quickly averting her gaze from his very masculine torso.

"I take it your here for these?" He asked and Charlotte nodded her eyes on the wall behind him.

"Come in Charlotte." He said with a chuckle opening the door for her to enter. She went inside and walked to the centre of the room.

"Now was it an accident that you switched our clothes or was this an excuse to just see me." He asks a playful expression on his face. She nodded in confusion finding his attitude to the situation off-putting.

"It's ok Charlotte I'm only joking with you." She nodded softly ignoring his gaze.

"Here." He said throwing the trousers at her. She caught them rapidly leaving the other pair on the side of his bed.

"I best be going now." She said after a moment of silence. It was an odd situation for her to be in. She hadn't spoke to him in over a week and the last encounter they had wasn't exactly the friendliest one. She was now completely thrown off by his behaviour; especially considering he was standing in front of her practically naked.

He frowned down at her opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon then." He said sadness clear in his tone. She sighed before leaving the room.

For now it was clear that they needed some space and hopefully after a while things might get a bit better.

* * *

><p>What Y'all think, halla at me<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys, _

_So if you haven't noticed I uploaded a new story called Serendipity, it's a Teen Wolf fanfic so any teen Wolf fans please go and have a read for me._

_As for this story, I aint bailing I have put together a time schedule for it so I will be updating The Promotion every Monday and Thursday. I've pretty much written the next couple chapters so if I get a good amount of reviews I'll upload early._

_I have the whole story line for The Promotion all planned out, so I have an exact clear idea on how it's going to end. Which is great news for me since I'm pretty useless at that sometimes ha-ha._

_Also I will be going a little bit AU from now on. It's going to have more characters introduced and less magical impact if you get me because I want to focus it all on Charlotte and Percivals relationship. So everyone is also clear, Charlotte struggles with the idea of loving a Knight because she thinks its not right for her being a maid to have any sort of relationship like that with him so please bare with me and Charlotte while she comes to terms with her feelings._

_Anyway, Thanks so much for reading._

_Please leave some reviews :)_

_Next update on Thursday :)_

* * *

><p>There was a heavy flow of rain fall that went over Camelot during the frosty night.<p>

Charlotte was struggling to sleep, the sound of thunder kept her mind awake.

The day before she was given some pretty dreadful news; Princess Margaret from another kingdom was paying a visit to Camelot this coming weekend. In honour of her arrival, the Castle was hosting a masquerade ball in her name.

Why was this a bad thing? Well Charlotte was expected _-along with the other maids-_ to organise the entire event in as little as two days.

If it wasn't raining she doubted she'd be able to sleep that night anyway.

She turned onto her back and stared at the roof. She could slightly see outline of the bricks above her.

Before Charlotte went to bed that night she put together a list of all the things she needed to get done tomorrow.

_4 am: Clean the stables._

_5 am clean the Knights clothes._

_6 am Help Gwen put together an outfit for the King._

_7 am Bring the Knights breakfast._

_8 am help her father prepare the food._

_11 am start to set up the dining hall._

_1 pm bring the Knights their lunch._

_2pm Go back and get a room ready for the Princess Margaret._

_4pm Help out with preparing dinner for the evening._

That was as far as she had gotten before she fell asleep on the kitchen table.

When the thunder struck at around 2 am Charlotte moved to her bed but was unable to rest her eyes.

She could slightly hear her father snoring from across the room.

"At least he can sleep." She muttered tossing and turning.

An hour later she decided that she wasn't going to sleep so she might as well get up and make herself some breakfast.

She threw on a pair of her cleaning robes and started to shuffle through the drawers looking for a cardigan to keep her warm.

She poured herself some water and sliced herself a piece of bread her father had made at work the day before.

She swallowed the food quickly and headed out into the rain. She was behind schedule but there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Besides she would get all her chores done quicker and then she won't have to rush throughout the day.

She held her cardigan over her head as she walked towards the stables. The rain was heavy and she could feel it soaking through her clothes already.

The walk through the village at this time at night was quiet. You'd think a young teenager like Charlotte would be terrified to even step outside let alone walk through an empty town by herself. But no Charlotte was perfectly content walking through the town.

She smiled brightly when she reached the stables.

Yawning slightly she greeted the horses and got all their grooming done before the sun began to rise. She could hear people shuffling outside as they got up for another day of work.

Charlotte said her goodbyes to the horses and made her way to the castle. She was quick enough to get all the Knights clothes ready and even had their breakfast made early.

She strolled into Gwaine's room; he was snoring loudly as she left his breakfast on the desk beside him.

The same thing practically happened when she went into the other Knights rooms all except for Percival's.

_Typical._

"Morning Charlotte." He greeted from the window. He didn't turn to face her as he spoke.

"Morning." She said in return placing his food on the desk.

She turned around to leave but he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said turning to face her.

She nodded.

"How do you tell someone that you really like them?" She stared at him for a moment her gaze fixed on his face.

"What do you mean?" She croaked fidgeting with her hands. Was he talking about himself? About her?

"What I'm asking is..." He walked towards her. "...If you really liked someone. How would you tell them?" He was inches away from her now.

"I probably wouldn't." She replied honestly. She was certain he was talking about their relationship. Charlotte had made it clear with herself that it would be best if nothing happened between them, Percival on the other hand wasn't having that it seemed. But she was confused as well, she had made her feeling clear to him before but he hadn't said anything in return. Charlotte was confused with her emotions as well as his.

"Why not?" He asked his breath on her face. She froze a shiver running up her spine. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Look Percival I understand where you are coming from but really I can't do this anymore." His eyes widened slightly a frown spreading across his face.

"I can't go on like this doesn't matter."She said pointing between them.

"Charlotte why can't you just accept this." He said. She frowned and shook her head taking a step back but he only stepped forward closing the distance between them.

He tilted her chin up with his hand meeting her gaze. She moved her head away but his hand found her cheek bringing her attention back to him. He leaned his head in and kissed the side of her mouth. Charlotte let out a small sigh before doing something she never thought she would do right now. She kissed him. Charlotte pulled her mouth to Percival's her hands wrapping around his neck. He pulled her to him, closing all the space between them. She smiled against his mouth.

After a good few minutes of kissing each other Charlotte pulled away.

"So how do you tell someone you like them?" Percival asked again a smile spread across his face.

"Show them." She replied before strolling out of the room a cheesy smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Charlotte had this stupid smile over her face as she set up the Princess' room. She hadn't even notice Jonathon walk into the room.<p>

"Hey Charlotte how are you?" He asked taking a seat on one of the chairs in the corner. He shoved a hand through his hair as he watched her.

"Good and you?" She said with a wide smile.

"Wow you look happy." He exclaimed his own lips forming into a smile.

"Yeah I am, Just excited to meet the Princess." She lied as she continued to dust the shelfs around the bed.

"Okay then...Whatever you say." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Could you maybe give me a hand later with preparing the table?" He asked his eyes pleading.

Charlotte nodded with a smile.

"Of Course." He smiled brightly.

"Thanks so much Charlotte." He beamed strolling out of the room.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the young boy. He was slightly geeky looking but in an odd way Charlotte saw to be attractive. With his dark hair and chiselled jaw line he had the looks of a prince, but clearly he wasn't one.

She was happy enough to say that Jonathon was good looking but in all honestly she wasn't physically attracted to him like she was with Percival.

Percival seems to like Charlotte, well so she assumed from the kissing and the random question about _'liking someone.'_

But Jonathon was the type of boy that she was expected to marry. He was like her after all. _Just a servant._

As much as she hated to admit that she had very strong feeling for Percival, deep down it didn't feel right to have that sort of relationship with him.

Maybe it was best if she called whatever it was she had with Percival off, maybe it was for the best.

She needed to think the whole situation through before she talked to him. She needed to think logically, what was best for the both of them.

The smile that was on her lips the entire morning faded into a long awaited frown.

* * *

><p>Short I know, but I really have big plans for this one.<p>

IF I get lots of reviews I'll update the next chapter early, otherwise it will be on thursday.

Thanks GUys, :)


End file.
